A medical thread has been used for a long time to connect or suture a damaged muscular, vascular, or nervous tissue or a surgically incised tissue. Also, a medical thread is used for a double eyelid surgery or a surgery for removing sagging or wrinkles from a skin or a tissue due to aging, reduced skin elasticity, external wound, overuse, or necrosis. A lift surgery which lifts up a loose skin or tissue and removes wrinkles on a face, jaw, neck, abdomen, vagina, breast, or hip by using a medical thread and a needle has been highlighted because it does not require excessive incision, minimizes scars, and causes slight bleeding and swelling.
However, in a conventional lift surgery using a medical thread, in order to insert and fix the medical thread into a body, one insertion through-hole is formed at a point of the body into which the medical thread is inserted and at least one fixed through-hole is formed at a point of the body to which the medical thread is fixed, the medical thread is inserted through the insertion through-hole, is pushed from behind such that a front end portion of the medical thread passes through the fixed through-hole to stick out of the fixed through-hole, and is knotted, and then a skin with the knot is sutured or a skin incision is closed.
However, since the medical thread passes through the insertion through-hole to be inserted into the skin, passes through the fixed through-hole to be discharged from the body, and then is inserted into the body to be fixed, the conventional lift surgery has problems in that a plurality of through-holes have to be formed, it is difficult to insert the medical thread into the body, it takes a lot of time to perform the conventional lift surgery, and there is a high risk because of a high level of anesthesia.